Her Tale
by ChaoticSpore
Summary: Rated M for future chapters if continued . Bella goes to a boarding school, and what happens then? Summaries give away too much, so read! : Review please.
1. Forks Boarding School

**Hey all, do review :) **

**I don't any characters except for ones that are not mentioned in any of the books.**

* * *

I stepped out of the car, wrapping my arms around my torso. It was rather chilly out here, but hey.  
Welcome to Forks.

"Get your bags out of the truck, Isabella," Renee said, getting out of the car herself. _It's Bella,_ I grunted to myself. I gloomily popped open the trunk and carried out two medium sized luggage bags and a computer bag. One was filled with my clothes, undergarments and uniform and the other was filled with my books, toiletries and several chargers for my mobile phone, camera and laptop. The computer bag obviously is used for carrying my laptop around.

"Put a smile on your face, young lady," Phil grinned at me from the driver seat, "You're going to love it here."

I forced a small smile onto my face for Renee's sake.

The things I do for my mother.

Let me start from the beginning.

...

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I would much prefer to be referred to as Bella. I'm turning sixteen years old this year. I have rather pale skin, and chest length hair. I am about 5'4 and not growing any taller. Renee is my mother, and Phil is my step-father. My real father, Charlie, is living in Forks (yes, here). Forks is actually where I was born. Charlie works here as some police guy. Renee wouldn't talk about him. We took a flight here, and stayed here for a week or two. They rented a car because the cabs here were so much more expensive than in Phoenix. Phil, Renee and I used to live in Phoenix. They still do. Just not me.

I now am about to leave my life behind in Phoenix, and start a new one here in Forks' Boarding School. Why, you may ask? I give my thanks to that one fateful night…

"Make me proud, Bella," Renee whispered to me as she tightened her arms around me. I felt a little dizzy and gently pushed her away. Renee smiled at me and pecked me on my cheek. I just hung my head down, looking at my shoes.

I heard her sighed, and she patted my shoulder, "I'll call you every week, okay honey?"

I nodded.

I didn't dare look up.

My eyes were already watering up, and I knew that if I did look up, I'd start crying. I didn't dare speak either. She gave me another hug, and I was startled when she whispered, "It's good to cry once in a while. I love you, Bella. You're my little girl." She kissed the top of my head and left. I could see her shoulders trembling and her hands slightly shaking. She got into the car, and Phil waved to me.

I watched as the car drove off, and disappeared out of sight.

It was then when I allowed a tear to slide down my cheek. .

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

I was startled and spun around to see a middle aged woman standing there.  
I quickly rubbed my eyes and faked a yawn.

"Oh, hi, yes, you may. I'm a new student here – Isabella Swan."

"Ah, you must be Charlie's daughter. Welcome to Forks Boarding School, honey. I am Mrs. Claudia, and I'm one of the teachers here. I teach English to the Years 9, 10 and 11. You are sixteen now, right?"

"Turning sixteen, Ma'am," I said.

"Oh, please do address me as Mrs. Claudia or Claudia," she smiled at me.

Mrs. Claudia looked as though she was in her late thirties or early forties. She had dirty blonde hair and tired yet sparkling blue eyes. She was a few inches taller than me, and was rather slim. She looked motherly and caring. I knew I liked her already. "Come on, dear," she brought me to an office, "Come meet the principal and I'll get you your schedule. He will be with you in a minute."

I gave her a small smile, "Thank you, Mrs. Claudia."

She left me and so, I sat down in one of the chairs, staring out the window. There was a view of the parking lot. A few guys were sitting on what I assume to be their cars, along with their girlfriends and friends. School hasn't started yet. The clock on the wall showed 7.45am. I closed my eyes…

"_Bella!" _

_Janice tossed the keys into Bella's lap, "Come on, we're going to a party!" _

_Bella groaned, putting down her book, "I don't want to!"_

_Janice pouted, "But you know I'm grounded from driving."_

"_You got yourself into trouble, missy."_

"_Please, Bella?"_

"_Oh, fine." _

"Good morning, Miss Swan."

A deep man's voice startled me, and I jumped to my feet. He chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I'm Principle Waters." He offered a hand and I shook it. "Well, I just wanted to welcome you to the school. Mrs. Claudia will brief you about the boarding, dining, extra co-curriculum activities and your classes. Hope to be seeing you around, Miss Swan." He smiled warmly at me. I politely thanked him and went to stand outside the office. A few minutes passed and the school bell rang loudly. Many students start pouring into the building, probably from their dorms. I saw Mrs. Claudia walking towards me, with a student by her side. They were talking, and she had some papers in her hands, pointing at it, nodding her head a few times.

Mrs. Claudia then looked up and smiled. She pointed at me, and the student looked up at me. She was a pretty girl. She had chestnut brown hair, along with light brown eyes. She had nice features, and I could tell under her loose clothes and oversized blazer, she had a nice figure. She was tall too. "Bella, this is Angela. She'll be your guide around the school for today. If you ever need anything, you're most welcomed to come to me or Angela for help," Mrs. Claudia said, shuffling the papers and gave them to me one by one, "This is your schedule, your dorm information and all the teachers' names that you have classes with. Have a good day, dear."

She walked away, leaving me with Angela. Angela looked me, smiling shyly, "Hey, I'm Angela. Welcome to Forks Boarding School." She seemed really nice, so I smiled back, "Bella Swan. So… how does this thing work?"

Angela took the papers from my hands, and studied them for a bit. "Okay, your first class is in N2. That's in Block B." Seeing the confusion on my face, she chuckled, "Okay, come on. I'll write it down for you." She led me to an empty classroom and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Basically, there are two blocks to this school, a dorm building, dining hall, facilities such as the swimming pool, gym and field, and of course, the main building. The main building is where the office is situated, and classes too. You can always go there if you need any help with anything. The secretaries there are really nice. As for the dorm building, there are 5 floors in it. Girls take the upper two floors and the guys take the last two floors. The middle floor is where the teachers sleep. Kind of like a barrier between us girls and them guys so no one will try anything," she laughed.

I chuckled, "Sounds nice. What about the blocks?"

Angela slightly frowned, "Ah, right. Well, this is going to be a bit tricky. Block A consists of classrooms A – M. N – Z is in Block B. There's two classrooms for each alphabet, like your first class; N2. It's the same with every other class."

I shook my head, "Why so many?"

"There are labs, cooking classes, the music rooms, and arts and crafts rooms."

Oh. Wow, this was going to be difficult. The school is huge.

"Wait, what about the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Oh, it's actually the dining hall. It's right behind our dorms. I can bring you to your dorm now if you like."

I thought about it, "Oh, yes please. I don't want to carry my luggage around."

Angela snorted, "Oh yeah, I remember my first day. Alright, come on then. I'll give you a hand with a bag." I thanked her and she led me out of the main building. It was a 5 minutes walk to the dorm building. She set my bag down and looked at the paper, mumbling to herself, "Floor 2, Dorm Room Number 28." She looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

She smiled sadly at me, "You're rooming with Jessica Stanley."

"I'm guessing she's a bitch?"

Angela nodded solemnly.

Great.

We went up the stairs, and walked all the way to the end of the hallway. "There are three girls to a room. Bathrooms are inside the room itself, so it shouldn't be a problem. There're 3 small closets for each girl, and a table for each as well. Beds are alright I suppose, considering it is boarding school standard." She winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh. We came to the door. It was a brown wooden door, with the number 28 carved into it in gold. I heard giggling coming from the inside.

I shot a look at Angela, "Do I want to go in?"

Angela patted my shoulder, "You'll get used to it."

"Where's your room?" I inquired.

She smiled, "Room 29."

I grinned, "That's awesome. Who are your roommates?"

"Janice and Rachel," she grimaced.

"Why the face?" I laughed.

"They party a lot, and sneak out often. I always have to cover for them."

"And if you don't?"

She just smiled.

"Well, better hurry. Classes start very soon. You don't want to be late for Mr. Kennedy's class," she grinned. I winced, "That's nice. Alright, see you around, Angela."

"Bye, Bella! Good luck!"

Nice girl, I thought to myself. I knocked on the door. I knocked again and entered.

"Whoa!" I turned away sharply, squeezing my eyes shut.

A brunette was on a bed with a guy under her. Her uniform was lying on the floor, and she was in just a bra and panties. He was shirtless with boxers on. She looked up at me and groaned, "Thanks a lot," she snapped.

Uh… sorry?

"Sorry. I'm Bella."

"Yeah, hey," she got up and put on her shirt.

The guy was grinning at me from the bed, "Hello, Bella. You the new kid?"

I nodded.

"Nice. I'm Mike Newton."

Mike Newton was dirty blonde hair guy with a few freckles scattered across his cheeks. He was slim, but had chubby cheeks. He studied me, looking at me from head to toe. I felt self-conscious and uncomfortable. "So, Jessica, right?" I offered a hand out, "Nice to meet you."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Who told you my name?"

I didn't answer.

She smirked and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you too."

I looked around. Like Angela described, there were 3 beds. The room was big. I'd say it was about 25 feet by 30 feet. There was a bathroom in the corner. One bed was by the window which had curtains. Another was by the wall, near the bathroom. The bed Jessica and Mike were on was nearby the door, feet facing the window. Each closet was arranged by the foot of each bed. "Where should I sleep?"

"The other chick, Riley, she took the bed by the wall over there. Guess yours is by the window, girl," she said, applying on her make up in the bathroom. I dragged my stuff towards the bed and plopped on it. It was… okay.

Angela and I sure shared the same taste in things, I smiled to myself.

"Alright, then. I'll see you during lunch, babe," Mike called out, getting dressed himself. Jessica walked out of the bathroom, combing her hair, "Okay, same table as always?" Mike nodded.

"You can sit with us, Bella," Mike offered, smiling at me.

I didn't like the way he looked at me.

I just nodded, "We'll see."

Hopefully I could find Angela during our breaks and lunch.

"What's your first class, Jessica?" I asked.

"Eh, N2."

"Oh. Me too."

"Cool."

Mike pecked her on the cheek and left, winking at me right before he closed the door behind him. Jessica sighed, "He's perfect." I raised an eyebrow. "So," she started, putting her hands on her hips, "Let's see your schedule, and come on. We'll go to N2 now." I gratefully followed her. Perhaps she isn't as bad as I thought she was. After all, never judge a book by its cover. I followed her out of the building and we reached the main building. Went up a few stairs, and turned a few corners. We went into N2. Half the class was already filled. "Sit wherever you want," Jessica said, and took a seat in the back. She start chatting with some other girls. Someone bumped into me from behind.

"Wha-?"

"I'm sorry," the girl dropped her books and bent down to pick them up. I helped.

"I'm sorry, I was in a rush," she said, arranging her books.

"It's alright. I'm Bella," I introduced myself.

"Riley. Nice to meet you, Bella," she smiled.

Riley… where have I heard that name before…

Oh, right. She's in my dorm too.

"Riley, are you in dorm room number 28?" She nodded, "I'm guessing you are too." I grinned, "Yeah, along with Jessica."

She rolled her eyes, "That girl never shuts up. Come, sit with me."

She pulled me to the second row of seats and we sat down.

We began talking about ourselves, families and the school. Riley was a rather interesting person. She had that gothic look going on. I mean, yea, we were all in uniform, but she had that gothic features-look. She wore light eyeliner and very little eyeshadow.

"Are we allowed to wear make-up here?"

"Yeah, just not too much… unlike those plastics behind there," she nodded her head towards a group behind us.

Ah, the Jessica group.

I chuckled, "I see."

Class soon started and everything went smooth-sailing. I got close with Riley and sat with her and Angela during lunch. Angela introduced me to her boyfriend, Ben, and Riley introduced me to two friends of hers, Rodney and Eileen. Rodney and Eileen were a form older than us, and were also a couple. I enjoyed spending my lunch time with them. Classes ended at 4pm. We then had to go for an extra co-curriculum activity. I chose to go to the music room. Riley accompanied me, and the others went for the outdoor stuff.

Riley was an amazing guitar and piano player, and she could sing really well too.

"I've been playing guitar for almost 10 years," she smiled, as she strummed a few chords on the acoustic.

I ran my fingers over the keyboard.

It's been so long…

"Play it."

Riley snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Play the keyboard."

"But I can't," I frowned.

"Yes, you can."

Riley sure had a talent for being persuasive. I sighed and switched it on. "Okay, now do you know the notes on the piano?"

"Yea."

"Alright, let's start," she put down her guitar.

Ever since then, she became my unofficial piano tutor.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. Jessica was snoring lightly, and no sound came from Riley except for her light tossing and turning in bed. I looked out the window.

A full moon…

There was a full moon that night too… I felt my heart wrenched. No, forget about the past, Bella. What's done is done…

I closed my eyes and cried softly, a single word escaping my lips.

"Hayden…"

* * *

**What do you think?  
Lol should I continue? Write more?**

**Any ideas you have, please leave it in the review :) You can also request for a scene or leave a review saying what you wish to see in the future chapters. **

**-Ly-**

* * *


	2. The Dream

**I'm Sorry this is a short chapter but just a filler atm. **

* * *

_Running._

_Panting. _

_Darkness._

_Clawing, trying to find the light._

_A hand reaches out, and grabs me from behind. I turned, and I see Hayden. His flesh rotting away, his eyes sunk into his skull, and maggots crawling out between his parted lips. He tries to reach for my neck. I scream._

_"Hayden! No!" I shriek. _

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I awoke, finding my clothes wet from sweat and seeing Riley's face. She looked scared and rather confused. I shook my head and realized where I was.

Forks Boarding School.

"Bloody hell, what's with all the screaming?" a groggy Jessica asked, propping herself up on her bed. I looked down in embarrassment. "I had a nightmare," I quietly said. Riley rubbed my shoulder reassuringly, smiling at me, "It's okay. Happens to everyone," she said, and looked out the window. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, "Full moon tonight…" I shuddered. Ever since the incident, my nightmares were the worst whenever the full moon came out. "Go back to sleep, Bella," Riley said, turning to go back to her own bed, "It'll be morning soon enough."

I looked at the clock on the wall. It said 2.45am.

"Jesus, go back to bed already," Jessica mumbled.

Riley lied down and I did the same, pulling the covers up to my chin. I rolled onto my side, and looked out the window. It's going to be a long 4 hours, I thought to myself.

**7am. **

"Wake up, Bella," Riley sleepily murmured, tugging at my hand. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I sat up. I had drifted off to sleep by 4am…

Jessica was already up, putting on some slight make-up and making sure she looked good. She did to me, but I just wished I did as well… Gah, Bella. Enough with the self-pity.

"I'm up," I mumbled, and went to take a shower. "I'll show you where the laundry room is later," Riley said, "You do know how to do your own laundry right?" I shook my head, still in my sleepy state. She laughed, "I'll teach you later." I nodded, and put on my uniform. "Just dump your clothes in that basket. Come on, class starts at 8am sharp."

**8am. **

"Class, meet Isabella Swan. She's new here, so I hope you will be considerate enough to show her around and help her out if needed," the teacher told the class. I stood in front of them, looking down slightly. I hate attention.

"Bella, go sit with Mike Newton over there," the teacher pointed out. I gulped. Great, Stanley's boyfriend… Boy, she's going to love this.

I walked past the table and a few guys whistled softly. I blushed. I didn't see why they were whistling, because I know I'm not very pretty and my body is pretty damn flimsy so what the hell? I sat down, and immediately Mike slipped me a note in his messy handwriting…

_Hey gorgeous, glad 2 see ur in my class!_

He used online chat… Eh, I hate that.

I ignored his note and took out my notebook, where I copied my schedules into it. After this class, it would be Art, followed by Mathematics and a twenty minutes break.

* * *

**What do you think?  
Lol should I continue? Write more?**

**Any ideas you have, please leave it in the review :) You can also request for a scene or leave a review saying what you wish to see in the future chapters. **

**-Ly-**

* * *


End file.
